Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 7
Am nächsten Tag gingen Miriam, Lea und ihre Freunde in den Garten bis sie ein piepen hörten. Es war Nicoles, Miriams und Leas kominikations Uhren. "Was ist das für ein piepen?"fragte Phineas. In dem Moment wollte sich Miriam hinsetzen aber sie stolperte und fiehl hin. Die Uhr rutschte aus ihrer Tasche und Mager Monogramm meldete sich. "Guten morgen Agent M der Böse Dr.Doofenschmirtz ist in Hamburg Trommeln sie bitte Agent L (Lea) und Agent N (Nicole) zusammen, Agent P kommt gleich und hollt sie ab. Der Auftrag lautet so:Dr.D hat im Hafen alles mit Alio Folie eingewikelt und versucht sie von seinem Versteck in seinem Versteck in Danville mit Hamburg zu verbinden" sagte Monogramm," Ähm Carl hat er das nicht schon einmal Versucht?" "Ja das war in Danville únd anfang des Sommers" Antwortete Carl. "Okay dann viel glück" verabschiedete sich Monogramm. Leider hat er nicht bemerkt das alle mithören konnten. "Wer ist Dr. ähm keine Ahnung?"fragte Isabella. "Ähm ähm Lea, Nicole da können wir uns nicht mehr raus reden" sagte Miriam unsicher. "Das glaube ich auch wir müssen ihnen jetzt wohl die Wahrheit sagen" antwortete Lea. "Was für eine wahrheit?" fragte Ferb. "Die Wahrheit das wir keine normalen Mädchen sind" antwortete Nicole und erzählte weiter, "Wir sind Agenten." In dem moment kam Agent P. "Okay jetzt verstehe ich nichts mehr" sagte Isabella aus Spaß. "Wir müssen los" informierte Nicole," Wo ist den hier der Hafen?" "In der Innenstadt" antwortete Lea. "Okay dann las uns losgehen" sagte Miriam. Die vier Agenten gingen los und Phineas schlug vor:"los folgen wir ihnen." Also folgten Isabella,Phineas und Ferb ihnen zum Hafen. "Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Nicole. "Du denkst wohl nicht das wir euch alleine los gehen lassen" antwortete Isabella. "Okay dann kommt mit aber ihr dürft niemanden etwas sagen" sagte Lea. "Okay" antworteten alle. Plötzlich flog ein Luftschiff über die kleine Gruppe und alle schaute nach oben. "Okay da müssen wir hoch" sagte Nicole. "Wie sollen wir denn da hoch?" fragte Ferb. Miriam,Lea,Nicole und Perry hollten ihre Enterhacken raus und warfen sie an eine gute stelle am Luftschiff. "Gut fest halten" sagte Lea und kamen ein paar sekunden später am Luftschiff an. "Ah was für eine überraschung und damit so keine überraschungt"sagte Doofenschmirtz und lies einen großen Käfig runter,"So ihr fragt euch sicherlich was ich vor hab genau so wie ich mich frage wer die zwei Jungs und das eine Mädchen sind." "Ja das fragen wir uns und das sind Kinder wo es besser ist wenn sie es nicht wissen" antwortete Miriam. "Okay ich hab den ganzen Hafen in Alio Folie eingewikelt und es hat auch einen grund das es gerade Hamburg ist den es zieht dan genau ganz Deutschland an die Tri State Arena ran und falls ich irrgendwann die Tri State Arena Hersche kann ich gleich auch noch in Deutschland Herschen." Während Dr.Doofenschmirtz weiter erklärt und erklärt Erwischen die Gefangenden und zerstürten den kleinen Anziehrungs Inator und Hauten ab vorher drückte Perry noch den Zerstürungsknopf. Doofenschmirtz schrie dann nur noch:"Verflucht seid ihr Miriam,Lea,Nicole,Perry das Schnabeltier und die anderen drei Kinder!" Dann meldete sich Mager Monogramm. "Gut gemacht an alle nur was ich nicht verstehe ist warum ihr euren Freunden gesagt habt das ihr Geheimagenten seid" "Das ist alles ein Missverständnis als meine Uhr gepiept hat wollte ich mich hinsetzen bin gestolpert meine Uhr ist aus meiner Tasche gerutscht dann haben sie sich gemeldet und alle konnten mithören und dann konnten wir uns nicht mehr rausreden" informierte Miriam. "Okay sollange das die einzigen sind die es wissen ist es mir Egal und sie dürfen nichts sagen" antwortete Mager Monogramm. Nach dem Gesprech gingen alle wieder nach Hause und aßen Abendbrot und später gingen sie ins Bett. Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 6 Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 8 The next day went Miriam, Lea and her friends listened in the garden until one beep. It was Nicole, Miriam and Lea kominikations watches. "What's that beeping?" Said Phineas. At that moment Miriam wanted to sit down but she stumbled back and Fiehler. The clock slipped out of her pocket and monogram came forward lean. "Good morning Agent M is the bad guy in Hamburg Dr.Doofenschmirtz drums please Agent L (Lea) and Agent N (Nicole) together, Agent P is the same and they hollt from The Order reads as follows:. Dr.D has everything in the harbor Alio with foil wrapped and she tried from his hiding place in his hideout in Danville to connect with Hamburg, "said Monogram," Uh, Carl, he has not ever try? " "Yes that was in Danville and early summer," answered Carl. "Okay then good luck" goodbye monogram. Unfortunately he has not noticed that all could hear. "Who is Dr. uh no idea," asked Isabella. "Um, um, Leah, Nicole because we can not talk us out," Miriam said uncertainly. "I believe we need them now say the truth," said Lea. "What is true is it?" asked Ferb. "The truth is we are not a normal girl," Nicole answered and said again, "We are agents." At the moment did Agent P. "Okay now I understand nothing," Isabella said as a joke. "We have to go," Nicole informed, "Where is the port of here?" "In the inner city," said Lea. "Okay, then go read to us," said Miriam. The four agents would go out and Phineas suggested: ". We going to follow them" So Isabella followed, Phineas and Ferb them to the port. "What are you doing here?" asked Nicole. "You think we do not let you go off alone," said Isabella. "Okay then come with but you must not tell anyone anything," said Lea. "Okay," answered all. Suddenly, an airship flew over the small group and all looked up. "Okay, we need high," said Nicole. "How are we going up there?" asked Ferb. Miriam, Lea, and Nicole Perry hollten out her heels and threw them to enter a good interface on the airship. "Well hold on," said Lea, and came a few seconds later the air ship. "Ah, what a surprise, and thus so no überraschungt" said Doofenshmirtz down and read a large cage, "So you're probably wondering what exactly I did as I was wondering who the two boys and one girl." "Yes, we ask ourselves and the kids are where it's better if they do not know," replied Miriam. "Okay, I'm all over the harbor in Alio eingewikelt film and it also has a fundamental that it is just the Hamburg prefers dan just over Germany at the Tri-State Arena, and if I ran the Tri-State Arena irrgendwann Hersche I may as well still Herscher Germany. " While Dr.Doofenschmirtz further explained and explained Covert zerstürten the prisoners and the small Anziehrungs Inator and ran away before Perry expressed the Zerstürungsknopf yet. Doofenshmirtz then just screamed: "Cursed are you Miriam, Leah, Nicole, Perry the Platypus and the other three children!" Then skim reported monogram. "Well done to all the only thing I do not understand is why you have told your friends that you're secret agents" "That was all a misunderstanding beeped as I wanted my clock to sit down stumbled my Clock has slipped out of my pocket, then they have been in touch and hear all could and then we could no more excuses" informed Miriam. "Okay, should have been the only ones that know it is there does not matter to me and say they can not," said Mager monogram. After all conversation went back home and ate dinner, and later they went to bed. (Some words are in German because I did not get it translated) Category:Characters of Miriam Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories